


The Question Game -an Iwaoi short story

by suncatxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are at a party and Iwaizumi gets asked a very... interesting question. Oikawa desperately wants to know what it was, since the answer was his name.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 59





	The Question Game -an Iwaoi short story

**Hajime**

I sat with crossed legs on the ground with a sigh. I was the head of a small group of people all in a circle. The circle consisted of Daichi, Sugawara, Kuroo, Tendou, Bokuto, Akaashi, Tooru, and myself. All team captains and their setters had been invited, but Kenma had decided not to come and Ushijima hadn’t been allowed to come since it was Tooru who sent the invitations.

“Iwa-channn!” Tooru whined from across the circle. “Start already!”

“Let me think, Trashykawa!” I snapped, which led to Tooru pouting with Bokuto.

We were playing the question game. Basically, everyone sat in a circle and whispered a question to the person next to them. The person who had been asked the question would answer it for everyone to hear, and then throw a book in the air. If the book landed face up, they had to tell everyone what the question was. If it landed facedown, the question would remain a mystery.

Akaashi sat next to me. I leaned over and whispered my question in his ear, “On a scale from one to ten, how hard is it to deal with Bokuto?”

Akaashi laughed and thought for a second. “Sometimes it’s a two, sometimes a ten. There’s rarely an in between.”

Akaashi then flipped the book, which landed face-down. Akaashi let out a breath and glanced in Bokuto’s direction, knowing that if the question had been revealed, the owl boy would have been sent into a depressive state.

We went around the circle once with the book landing facedown every time. Sugawara decided that the book must have been “rigged” and grabbed a pillow from the couch to use instead. Since we had gone around one full rotation, everyone stood up and switched spots. I ended up between Sugawara and Tendou.

“I’ll start!” Sugawara handed me the pillow and leaned in cupping his mouth. “Do you have romantic feelings for anyone? And if so, who?”

I froze, turning my head to stare at Suga with as much horror as my face could possibly convene. “You asshole.”

Sugawara just laughed and motioned for me to answer.

I took a deep breath and held the book ready to flip. “Yes. Shittykawa.”

Suga covered his mouth to stifle his laugh and I threw the pillow, watching it fall seemingly in slow motion and land…

facedown.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I retrieved the pillow and handed it to Tendou to continue the game.

“Iwa-chan, will you tell me the question?” Oikawa peeped over from Tendou’s other side.

“No. That’s not how the game works.” I rolled my eyes and proceeded to ask Tendou my question, which made Tooru cross his arms and glare at the floor with his  _ “I thought we were best friends” _ face.

_ after the party _

“Iwa-chan, wait for me!” Tooru yelled to stop me from walking out the door. I paused and waited for him to catch up, then we walked out together.

After a moment of silence, Tooru took a breath. “Iwa-”

“I’m not going to tell you what the question was.” I rolled my eyes. “That defeats the whole purpose of the game.”

“I bet Daichi and Sugawara told each other their questions.” Tooru sniffed.

“They’re dating. They’re closer than us.” I reminded him.

“We’re best friends!” Tooru complained. “I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything!”

“Not stuff like this.” I said quietly, turning to take a different path home. “Bye, Tooru.”

The next day at school, Tooru seemed to have forgotten about his burning desire to know the question I had been asked. I felt relieved, but suspicious at the same time. Tooru wasn’t known to just let something drop without getting what he wanted.

“-channnn!” I snapped back into reality and nearly dropped my volleyball bag when Tooru screamed in my face.

“Huh? Oh, what do you want?”

“I asked if I could come over today.” Tooru rolled his eyes. “ _ I’m _ supposed to be the one with my head in the UFOs, jeez.”

“Since when have you not been able to come over?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I dunno, I just figured I’d ask.” Tooru shrugged.

I stuffed my shoes and jersey into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Tooru clapped happily and walked next to me out of the gym. “What do you think of the science homework?”

“It’s not really that hard, I already did it.” I said.

“What?! I spent all of history class trying to figure it out!” Tooru groaned and leaned his head back with his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll help you.” I shook my head with a laugh.

Tooru smiled at me through his hair and I blushed slightly. I turned my head away from him until the blush faded, then looked back to Tooru’s puzzled face.

“You good, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go to the playground before we go to your house.” Tooru bounced on the balls of his feet. “We have all weekend to do homework, and science is all I have left anyway.”

Tooru and I turned left and made our way to a rarely-used playground near my neighborhood. We had met there as kids and had gone back nearly every weekend since, even in middle and high school. Every time without fail, we would put our bags by the monkey bars and sit on the dark green basketball court that doubled as a chalkboard for us -and for those more artistic toddlers or whatever.

Once we sat, Tooru held up the chalk he had taken out of his backpack. I took one and leaned over the ground while pondering what to draw.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Tooru sang while doodling a spaceship on the ground.

“Yes, Tooru?” I responded.

“Woah, no ‘Shittykawa’ or ‘problem child’?” Tooru gasped.

“Shut up and ask your question.” I shoved him, making his hand slip and mess up his spaceship.

“Hey!” Tooru threw his chalk aside and pushed me onto the ground, pinning me there with his hands on my shoulders as he grinned down at me.

“Get off, you have chalky hands.” I regretfully pushed Tooru’s hands off of my body.

“Oh, my apologies  _ mom _ .” Tooru scooted back to where he was sitting, brushing off the excess chalk line and fixing his ship.

I rolled my eyes. “Just ask the question already.”

“Hmm... what did Sugawara ask you?” Tooru blinked innocently up at me.

“It literally prevents the whole point of that game, I already told you.” I said.

“You answered “Shittykawa” so technically I have the right to know.” Tooru leaned closer to me.

“But-” I began.

“And I never got to ask you anything, so this could be payback.” he continued, leaning back again.

“I-” 

“Ooh, come to think of it, Suga only asked romantic questions!” Tooru covered his mouth cattily.

“He-” I tried again.

“Did he ask you who you’d date?”

“Stop.” he was getting too close.

“Who you’d kiss?” he batted his eyes.

“Stop.”

“Who you find the sexiest?” Tooru winked and stuck out his tongue.

“Stop.” I slapped his knee. “Why do you want to know so badly?.”

“There’s a reason, I promise.” Tooru waved his hand to brush off the question.

“What on Earth is it, then?” I sighed.

“Nah, he’s out of this world.” Tooru smiled.

“What?” I stared at him, unimpressed.

“Ugh, nevermind. I didn’t think you were this oblivious.” Tooru mock-scowled.

“The hell do you mean?” I put my head in my hands.

“Ah, perfect! Keep your eyes closed.” I heard Tooru stand up.

“Huh, why?” I looked up at him.

“Closed!” He bent down and tapped my nose.

I scoffed and closed my eyes. The only noise in the whole playground came from the scratching of chalk on the ground and the occasional step as Tooru adjusted his feet.

“We’re doing this elementary school style since you’re too cowardly to just say it out loud.” Tooru said, dropping the chalk by my feet. “Open.”

I opened my eyes and looked over at what Tooru had written.

_ do you like me? _

🔳 _ yes _

🔳  _ no _

I looked up at Tooru. “Seriously?”

“Or you could just tell me the answer flat out.” he shrugged. “Your choice.”

I let out a deep sigh and picked up the chalk by my feet. “This is basically admitting it, but close your damn eyes.”

“Oooooh, I knew it.” Tooru closed his eyes and sat down with crossed legs.

I stood and walked over to the boxes, ready to seal my fate. Every emotion I had felt since I met Tooru flooded through me, from annoyance to admiration to joy, rushing through each one and eventually settling on love. The love I felt for him was so strong, I didn’t feel any embarrassment as I leaned down and checked in the  _ yes _ box. Or when I turned around to see Tooru with his eyes wide open and a grin on his face.

And certainly not when he lunged forward and tackled me to the ground again, this time his gaze flickering over my face for a moment like he couldn’t decide what to look at, but eventually landing on my lips.

“Took you long enough, Hajime.” he smirked.

“No ‘Iwa-chan’?” I raised an eyebrow, a smile growing on my face.

“It would be improper to call someone by their last name before I kiss them.” Tooru whispered.

“Hmm…” I responded, too caught up in his eyes to say anything else.

With one swift motion, Tooru sat up, pulling me with him by the collar of my shirt and pulling me on top of him as he fell backwards onto his back. He grabbed my head and pulled my face against his, pressing a kiss against my lips. I stuck my hands in his hair and prevented him from pulling away, smiling against his mouth and feeling him do the same.

“I fucking love you.” I whispered, leaning my head down so that my mouth was near his ear.

“I know.” Tooru turned his head to look me in the eye. “I love you too.”

He sat up -for real this time- and leaned against my shoulder.

“How were you so confident when you wrote that? I never would have expected you to do something like that just out of the blue.” I said, tilting my head so that it was on top of his. 

“Oh, I asked Suga and he told me what he asked.” Tooru shrugged.

“What?!” I whipped my head around.

“Yeah, I figured that was the question as soon as you answered, though.” He leaned his head up and brushed his nose against my cheek. “Why else would you look so flustered when you said my name?”

“I- you’re more of an asshole than Suga.” I shook my head with a small smile.

“And  _ you’re  _ oblivious.” Tooru said. “I’ve liked you since we were kids, and I’ve been trying to hint at it for at least three years.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, I really am oblivious. Now I see what you meant by ‘took you long enough’.”

Tooru laughed as well and lifted his hand to my cheek, lightly brushing his thumb across my lips before bringing them to his again.

_ To think I missed out on this for three years… _

  
  


Word count: 1889


End file.
